create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/West Bridge High School (Fanfic)
Order: Me Create K9 Missette Part 1 Another day done at West Bridge for four friends, Emma, Ava, Rydel, and Emily. Each of them are different in their own way, but they are still the greatest of friends. By the time the bell rang, they all met in the hall to see what to do for an after-school activity. "We've got to check out the science center!" Emma suggested "We can check for aliens or dwarf planets!" "I say the mall!" Emily cut in, then struck a pose "Shop til you drop!" "Naw!" Ava argued in her southern dialect, "The dude ranch! There are probably a bunch of stuff to do!" While her friends were friendly arguing about where to go, Rydel cut in "M-maybe the ice cream shop?" They all looked at her, then at each other. Slowly, they started to nod. "The classic" Emily sighed "A'ight" Ava agreed "I could go fer some rocky road" At the ice cream shop, while they were talking, Rydel was zoning out. She re-imagined her day at art class where the teacher told her about an art contest coming up. And if she won, she and her friends would get free tickets to her favorite waterslide, Learning Slides. A slide where you can see an surgeon's lab, real-like cave with gems and stallagtites, and winter lodge/arcade, all from traveling at the comfort of your tube. Plus, educational stuff along the way. She's always wanted to win, but she was too nervous to get that much attention. Especially from her super secret crush. "Dustin Heaver is SOOOO HAWT!" Emily's squealing jerked her out of her trance. She looked over at Emily, who had a fashion magazine with an attractive male model on it. "I've got all his CDs, and I'm part of his fan club! I'm practically a good singer. Ooh! and so is he! We are, like, totally meant to be" "Barf" Ava commented, jamming her spoon into her rocky road. "I happen tew like a man who can tolerate ma horses. Dustin Heaver probably doesn't like horses, so N-O fo' me" "What about you, Emma?" Rydel asked her friend next to her. Emma hesitated. Her friends were looking at her with eager looks. "I-I have someone in mind" "Ooh!" Emily squealed, while Rydel covered her ears. Ava leaned over eagerly, creeping Emma out "Tell me!" "Uh, I, maybe not" Emma answered "I'd rather not tell" "A'ight, suit yerself" Ava leaned back in her chair. Even though the other didn't care that Emma didn't spill the beans, Rydel was a bit curious. Who was Emma's secret crush? And why did she deny it? Part 2 Yuu's POV: Uh... Hello. I'm a transfer student from England. Uh... People often insult my name. I'm Yuu. Not the noun, the name. I was walking when I saw 4 girls. One of them made me heart melt. She was wearing a cowfolk hat. TBC Part 3 Sebastian and Felipe turned through their hisory textbooks asking each other questions. “Who was killed on June 28, 1914?” Felipe asked. “Uh... I don’t know.” Sebastian smiled nervously. “Come on, mon amie, that was a simple question. Archduke Franz Ferdinand. I learned that in the 4th grade.” “Sorry, you can’t expect me to know everything. You know about my short term memory, don’t you? Also, what does mon amie mean again?” “I don’t know, Bash, I’m not 100 percent fluid in my English.” “Anyways, ask me another question.” Sebastion said, taking a sip of his coffee. “Alright then...” Felipe smiled. “Who do you like?” Sebastion spit his coffee out. “What?! And thanks for making me spit out my coffee. I could’ve swallowed that.” Felipe laughed. “Never mind. Oh, and sorry. At least you still have some.” Sebastion shrugged. “I guess.” Felipe smirked, then looked down at his watch. “You better get going, mon amie. Your next class starts in three minutes.” “Oh, right! Thanks for reminding me, friend!” “Oh that’s what mon amie means... Fr... Friend!” “Yeah.” Sebastion picked up his backpack and ran out of the courtyard and into the building. “Bye!” “Bye... friend.” Part 4 Emma didn't want to tell who her crush was...yet. Even though her friends hadn't bothered her about it since yesterday, she still had a feeling that eventually one of them would want to find out sooner or later. Until then, she would keep quiet about it. Emma wasn't one to share her feelings, and she wasn't going to change so suddenly now. Meanwhile, Emma and Emily sat in chemistry class with Emma in full attention, and Emily nearly passing out from boredom. Emma snapped her fingers in front of Emily's face when she saw her dozing off. "What is the teacher even talking about...?" Emily mumbled. "Chemical Bonding," Emma answered. "Trust me, this stuff isn't all that interesting, but it can be useful. Maybe try paying attention." Emma nudged Emily, trying to give her some courage to stay awake. Emily put her hood over her head, careful to not ruin her hair. "I'd rather catch up on some sleep that I missed from the thousands of hours of homework. But, thanks for the encouragement." Emily said, patting Emma on the shoulder before dozing back off again. Emma sighed, and slumped in her seat, listening to the teacher ramble on about boring things. But, there seemed to be more activity going on inside her head. Part 5 "Who could Emma's crush be?" Rydel asked when she and Ava were heaeded to the football stadium to meet Emily and Emma. "I'll never know" Ava shrugged "But we could host out own investigation!" "Huh?" Rydel cocked her head "Think about it" Ava suggested "Whichever boy she hangs out with a lot has to be her crush!" "I don't know" Rydel climbed onto the bleachers when they made it "Just because you hang out with a boy a lot doesn't always mean you like him" Ava pondered this while they sat by Emma and Emily "Then why would you hang out with boys then?" "Maybe they're fun to hang out with?" Emma joined the conversation "I mean, they do have great senses of humor" "Eh" Ava shrugged "Maybe you're right" Suddenly, Emily let out a squeal that Rydel jump and cling onto Ava. "Emily!" Ava scowled at her "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that in front of Rydel?" Emily, not listening, pointed at the field, with many men coming onto it "It's the football team!" Several men, in football uniforms walk out to the field. A few waved to their friends on the bleachers. All of them were muscly and handsome. One even looked interested in Emily. "Ahh, ooh, swoon, and rawr rawr!" Emily cooed "Ick, gag, barf, and uuugggghhh" Ava retorted. Afterwards, they team practiced while they watched and added on conversation. Rydel listened until she spotted a familiar face in the crowd. She blushed madly and constantly tapped Ava on her shoulder. "Whut?" Ava turned her attention to the brown-haired girl. Rydel turned both their heads towards the two boys "Look!" As soon as Ava saw, she widened her eyes and teased Rydel "Oooooooo, it's Bash!" Rydel blushed again and shushed Ava "He's gonna hear you!" The two boys turned towards the two. Ava smirked "Too late" Rydel hid behind Ava in shyness. "Ah, bonjour darling!" Felipe arched his eyebrow "Comment allez vous?" "Uh" Ava looked at him confused "Kay, I guess? So, what're yew guys doin' here?" "We're just, well" Bash rubbed the back of his head "We're just here to watch the football team practice. Perfect time to, you know, talk and things. So...w-where's Rydel?" "Behind me" Ava pointed to her back, despite that Rydel shushed her so she wouldn't give her away. Rydel, though, gave up and revealed herself. She slumped into her grey hoodie and waved at Bash shyly. Bash did the same. "Ah, Bash!" Felipe put his hands on Bash's shoulders "I just about forgot that we got to get to that study group!" He led him towards the exit "Au revoir, ladies!" Then turned to Ava and said in a flirtious tone "Au revoir, Ava!" And blew a kiss at her beofre leading Bash out of the stadium. "Ooh!" Emily cooed "He's a keeper!" "Naw" Ava shooed off the thought "But I know Brock from the football team has his eyes for you" "Oh really?" Emily wondered "He's a good choice" Just then, Ava pulled Rydel aside "And we gotta figure out who Emma likes. I say, we follow her all day when she is with a guy. Whichever guy she hangs out with the most has got to be the one she likes" "But, I have an art contest coming up" Rydel said "And won't following her be a bit...creepy?" "Naw, she'll be fine. We're her friends, so she'll understand" Rydel thought about it for a moment, then agreed "Alright, we can try" Part 6 Tord's POV: I was just walking. People were bullying me. "What's wrong, emo? Gonna cry?" someone jeered. "Hey, leave him alone!" I heard a voice yell. I say it was the school football star, Brock. The bullies walked away. "Hey, you okay?" he asked. "Uh... yeah. I'm Tord." I said. "Cool name. I'm Brock." he said, offering a handshake. I accepted it. I gave him a halfhearted smile. After a bit of talking, we split ways. He's actually a really nice guy. I saw a girl with a lot of teal clothing and blushed. Her name is Bridgette. I know everyone, but no one knows me. I like it that way. TBC Part 7 As the two guys quickly walked to the building, Sebastian looked at Felipe. “Au revoir? What’s that supposed to mean, Phil?” Bash questioned. “You actually remembered what I said, Sébastien, it means goodbye.” “Do you think they understood you?” “Probably, what else would I say before leaving?” Sebastian shrugged. “I guess you’re right.” The two kept walking until they had reached the room’s door. Not looking where he was going, Sebastian ran into the door. “Ow!” Felipe gave off a slight laugh. “Are you okay, mon amie?” Sebastian rubbed his head. “Yeah, yeah, as long as no one saw me.” Felipe and Sebastian turned around to see two girls standing a couple of yards away from them. “They just saw you.” Sebastian’s face turned red and he pulled his beanie down to cover his face. “Just open the door, please.” “Alright.” Felipe turned the door handle and opened the door while Sebastian adjusted his beanie. The two walked in and saw a couple of other people sitting around. “Hey, they’re finally here. Now we can start.” A girl said. “And you have your notebook this time, right Bash?” One guy asked. Sebastian nodded, holding up a blue notebook. “Good.” Felipe commented. The two friends took a seat and the teenagers began to study. Part 8 The next day at school, Emma was sitting in the lunchroom bored out of her mind. With her luck, her lunch period wasn't the same as her friends. She sat at a table with a couple of girls and some guys she found familiar in her classes. If she could point them out correctly, the guy in the blue sweatshirt was Roy Hansen. They had science together, and he seemed to be nice. She recognized Bash from yesterday, and his French friend Phillip...? Emma wasn't too keen on his name honestly. The last one was Brock, he seemed okay, but she heard he had a temper. Emma munched on her sandwich and stared off into space while the guys were busy talking about some random topic. "I'm telling you, Mr.Erics is out to get me or something," Roy said, before taking a bite of his apple. Felipe chuckled. "S'il Vous plaît! I think you're just over thinking this whole situation." He said. Bash nodded his head in agreement. "I would maybe think it's a little silly you think Mr.Erics would single you out.." He said quietly. "I'm not overthinking anything. Not to brag, but I probably get some of the grades in science, and he takes points off my grade for disorganization? My binder isn't that bad." Roy defended. "Your binder looks like it went through a hurricane, Roy. I think it's pretty bad." Brock said sarcastically. While they kept talking, and Emma was keeping to herself, Rydel and Ava were watching from a corner. Rydel seemed to look worried about something, but she didn't want to alarm Ava... "Would you look at that. Emma's over here sitting next to four different guys! It's gonna' be some mystery." Ava said, already intrigued by the situation. Rydel bit her lip. "I guess.. but she doesn't seem to be talking to them, maybe she's not even friends with them." She said. The bell rang, and all the students got up to go to their next class. "Maybe.." Ava thought. "But we gotta try to see who she walks around with today." She said determinedly. Part 9 Ava and Rydel almost stalked Emma all day, but they couldn't find her walking with a boy. Each time they were in the same class or hallway, They didn't seem to get a closer look at who she was walking with. Until Ava may have figured out an investigation of her own. "I think I may know who Emma likes" Ava declared as they made their way out of the school building at the end of the day. "Not Bash right?" Rydel was making sure "Naw" Ava waved off the thought "Besides, you like him. I don't think she would like the same guy you would like" "Then" Rydel continued "Who does she like?" "My guess" Ava answered "Roy" "Roy?" Rydel repeated "Yea" Ava replied "I mean, they like science and things. I also happened to see them walking in the halls and sitting next to each other in class. And, c'mon! They look cute together!" "But, Ava" Rydel disciplined her "I don't think it's right to jump to conclusions. I mean, What if she doesn't?" "I think she does" Ava retorted in a friendly way. Just as they were amking their way across the rose bushes, they bumped into none other than Bash and Phil. "Bonjour again, ladies!" Phil waved in a French manor. Bash just sent a shy wave to Rydel, whom Ava pushed near him. Ava then sighed "Hello, Phil" "What's on your mind, darling two-lips?" Phil flirted with her "Nothing much" Ava nochelauntly said, then she smirked "But those flowers also have tu-lips" Then she laugh-wheezed and collasped on the floor in a laughing fit. Rydel blushed in embarrasment as she watched Bash watch her friend nearly crying from laughter. She rubbed her arm and tried to speak the best she could "So...uh, you look nice!" "Oh, uh, thank you!" Bash stuttered "It's kinda a thing" There was an awkward silence between the two until Ava stopped laughing "I can't BREATHE! That was the funniest pun I ever told!" Bahs and Rydel nodded in agreement. Then they shyly waved at each other and parted their own ways. "You gotta get more convo into your man of yours" Ava commented Rydel hunched her shoulders "But I get so nervous and tongue-tied. And veeeery sweaty. No man wants to see a sweat girl. I might need towels after this" "Doh, I think you're being a bit dramatic" Ava put her arm around her best friend "Just a bit" Rydel agreed "Yea...maybe I am" Part 10 Yuu's POV: I had tried to talk to the girl I like, but I got too nervous. Instead, I made a terrible pun, a few squeaking sounds and walked away. Just 2 minutes around her, and I've already thoroughly humiliated myself. Oh well, why would anyone like a guy with a lisp like mine? TBC Part 11 Bash gathered his books and slipped them into his bag. He zipped it closed and threw it onto his back. “Well, I’m gonna go home now, Phil. See you tomorrow.” “Alright. Rendez-vous demain. You have all your books, droite?” “Um, yeah. I do.” “Make sure you study tonight, mon amie. You have all those tests tomorrow.” “Alright, alright, Mom.” “Haha, très drôle. Anyways, see you later.” “Bye.” Phil and Bash walked out to the front of the school where Bash’s mom picked him up. As Bash drove off with his mom, Phil started walking towards his apartment. Part 12 Roy was walking home alone, listening to music and looking at the trees, not really paying attention to anything. By mistake, he had bumped into someone, knocking whoever it was down. Looking down, he recognized the auburn girl he bumped into as Emma, one of Rydel's friends. Emma fixed her glasses and sighed seeing the number of books that had been dropped on the sidewalk. Roy removed his headphones and cleared his throat. "Um hey.. sorry about that. I kind of zoned out while walking." He said. Emma waved her hand. "It's fine, accidents happen." She said, before going to pick up the rest of her books. Roy quickly bent down to help her, and after 2 minutes, Emma was standing up again with her books in her hands. "You're Roy, right? I think I remember you as one of Bash's friends." Emma said, tilting her head trying to remember. Roy nodded his head. "Yea I'm Roy. Emma right? You looked like one of Rydel's friends, I know her from Bash." He explained. Emma grinned. "Yea Rydel is one of my friend's. Funny how you knew her." Emma said. Roy and Emma talked for a few more minutes before Emma stopped the conversation with having to leave. "I would stay longer to talk, but I have to go study at my friend's house. It was nice talking to you, Roy!" She smiled, before turning around to walk to her friend's house. Roy waved, and put his headphones back in, and kept walking home. In the shadows, Rydel and Ava had watched the whole incident that occurred. Ava grinned widely. "I told y'all! Emma definitely has a crush on Roy, there ain't no reason for her to deny it now." She said. Rydel nodded her head but kept watching Emma and Roy. Though it seemed to Ava that Emma might have an interest in Roy, Rydel wasn't totally convinced that Roy was the guy Emma liked... Part 13 That night, Ava, Rydel, Emily, and Emma had a sleepover at Rydel's house. Ava knew she would try to get Emma to talk about her crush sooner or later. "Let's talk about hawt boys!" Emily suggested "I agree!" Ava added. The three stared at her in shock. Ava NEVER wanted to talk about girlish things, but this time, she was interested. What made her think she would want to? "That's new" Emma commented "But" Ava continued "Instead of talking about hot boys, let's talk about our crushes" The thought made Emma break out in cold sweat. She didn't know if she was ready to talk about these things. "Well" Emily went first "I'm starting to rethink this Brock guy. I mean, he is one of the hottest jocks there!" "Bash and I had an ''actual ''conversation!" Rydel blurted "I was so nervous, I almost passed out" "Yea" Ava nudged Rydel's shoulders "It was grand. But for me, still nothing with the lovey dovey stuff. Not for me yet! But maybe Emma would like to share something" The three looked at her. Emma gulped and looked at them back. "I-" Emma started to say "I don't have one!" "Oh yea?" Ava smirked "Then how come you hang out with Roy a lot?" Emily ooed. Emma was sweating, then she wiped her brow. "What do you mean?" Part 14 Emily's POV: Ooh! Ava's convo starter is real good. "Aww, c'mon, Emma! Do tell us about this!" I cooed. "I swear, I don't have a crush on Roy!" she pleaded innocent. Suddenly, Rydel's mom came in. "Girls, it's a school night! You have to get to sleep!" she said. "Sorry!" Ava, Emma and I apologized. "Emma, we will get back to this." Ava vowed. We turned the lights out and fell asleep. TBC Part 15 The next day of school, Rydel wandered around looking for Ava. As she walked, she spotted Bash, but some girl was talking to him. She could tell Bash felt awkward due to his facial expression. She decided to go see who she was and why she was around Bash. “Hey,” Rydel started. “Who are you?” The girl turned around and stared at Rydel. “Oh, I’m Harley. Who are you?” “Rydel... Are you Bash’s friend?” Rydel arched an eyebrow, then stared over at Bash, who started to shake his head. Harley smiled menacingly . “I guess I am... Right Bash?” “No.” Harley laughed. “He’s just joking around.” Harley smiled at Bash. “I’ll talk to you later, Sebastian. I’m gonna talk to Rydel for a minute.” Bash seemed relieved that Harley had finally left after she and Rydel walked away from him. “Stay away from him.” Harley demanded. “You stay away from him.” Rydel said firmly. “You don’t want to mess with me, Rydel. You’re going to get yourself into deep trouble. As long as you stay away from Bash and let me and him be, nothing will happen.” Rydel frowned, knowing that she wouldn’t stay away from Bash. “You can’t stop me.” “I can. Just you wait.” Rydel decided to leave, not wanting to cause any more problems. She continued to go look for Ava, ready to tell her what had just happened. Category:Blog posts